Conversa no quadro:Revisão de Conteúdo/@comment-34288720-20180816023657
Bom, o perfil do Thresh está muito incompleto, após eu ter lido algumas lores eu notei que ele tem uma possibilidade de receber uma atualização nos seus atributos. Mas não só isso, creio que como está falando do personagem deveria ter variações das suas formas, por exemplo colocar as outras skins do personagem quais são: Thresh terror profundo, até a skin Estrela Negra. Dimensionalidade/Poder Atualmente se encontra desse modo: Camada: Desconhecida | 4-A/4 Dimensionalidade: '''3D | 4D '''Ataque: Desconhecida (nunca mostrou seu poder ao todo, sua capacidade tanto resistência e poder mágico aumentam conforme o número de almas que o mesmo absorve) | Universal (Pode causar a Singularidade levando ao fim do universo) (...) Após ver algumas coisas percebi que as chaves pode aumentar, por exemplo, o Void é uma dimensão infinita que está fora do espaço-tempo. O thresh olhou dentro do void e consumiu ele, Então já da pra colocar ele como | Infinito Nessas a seguir, é necessário entender que o Vazio não é literalmente algo transcendente, por que?. Mesmo estando fora de todo o espaço-tempo, ele é apenas uma dimensão infinita, e dessa forma ele entra na descrição do que deve ser transcendido, que é: Transcender tudo que se chamamos universo (etimológico, não atual; ou seja, se existir um multiverso, é necessário transcender ele também; o mesmo digo se existirem conceitos, almas, formas platônicas, mundos alternativos e etc) *Matéria (de todos os tipos, bariônica, escura, etc.) *Dimensões (massa, carga elétrica, espaço, tempo, etc); *Material orgânico, vida; *As relações físicas (densidade, altura, velocidade, potência, etc.; todas estão relacionadas a matéria, energia, espaço, tempo e movimento); *As constantes universais, leis da física e química; *Energia, e tudo aquilo que se organiza em onda (radiação, som, gravidade, eletromagnetismo, etc.) O vazio é um mundo físico infinito, que representa (é uma manifestação) do nada inalcançável que é transcendente : '' Screaming into existence with the birth of the universe, the Void is a manifestation of the unknowable nothingness that lies beyond. '' Gritando para a existência com o nascimento do universo, o Vazio é uma manisfestação do nada incognoscível que está além. '' - Lore do Vazio. Onde o Thresh se encaixa nisso? Não é por ter consumido a manifestação do Vazio, ele é o próprio Vazio, vou explicar o por que. Quando o modo Estrela Negra: Singularidade foi lançado, era dito na passiva do Campeão a seguinte frase '' If you want to make a Singularity from scratch, you must firsst destroy the universe. '' Ele pode dar um fim ao universo quando quiser, só que a palavra ''universo é uma terminologia. Você pode ver que nas lore, ou em varias outras situações a Riot Games trabalha com a palavra universo pra descrever a sua obra, exemplo: A própria lore do Void Ou o mais óbvio de todos, que é no site deles no '' Universo : thumb|left|600px Thresh diz que destruiu realidades, então o ''universo é pelo menos um multiverso de tamanho indefinido. Dessa forma, thresh é uma ameaça pra toda a existência, veja bem; Na lore do Bardo é dito que ele evita toda a existência da aniquilação total " Bardo guiará toda a existência para longe da aniquilação total. '' '' E isso acontece quando thresh está destruindo o universo, na interação de Thresh com Bardo, Bardo de alguma forma tentou impedir a aniquilação total que Thresh iria trazer. Desse modo é evidente que na passiva fala universo se referindo a toda a totalidade do verso do LOL. Mas não é só esse jogo de palavras que confirma isso, os próprios desenvolvedores da skin afirmou que o Buraco negro do Thresh é uma entidade independente que tem como dever destruir toda a existência. Os pontos pro thresh ser transcendente são os seguintes 1)Tudo que a lanterna absorver vai se juntar ao Oblivion, que é vastidão inatingível daquilo que jaz além de toda a existência, os seus servos tenta devolver a existência ao estado de sua origem, que é descrito como o Esquecimento Total (Que é encaminhado através do Buraco Negro do Thresh também); [https://universe.leagueoflegends.com/en_us/region/void/ to usher in total oblivion across Runeterra.] 2)Também é dito que o que a Entidade destruir, se juntará ao Nada. 3)Ele é o ponto de fuga em todos os horizontes (Isso deixa bem obvio, que se você sair da existência você só encontrará o Thresh). Concluindo, a " Lanterna/Buraco Negro " do thresh é uma entidade independente, que tem como dever alimentar o Thresh, que é o próprio Nada inalcancável a existência (Void e o Universo), no final de tudo a lanterna vai destruir tudo que existe pra alimentar o Thresh, e dessa forma a Skin DarkStar deve ser colada como '' '''Dimensionalidade: Ináplicavel ' Ataque, Defesa, e etc: Transcendente Fiquem com um vídeo da skin, pra finalizar o thread:thumb|center|600px